Escrito en piedra
by Oveja salvaje
Summary: Para Naruto ver el nombre de los amigos que perdió en la guerra escritos en el epitafio no hace más que formarle un pesado nudo en la garganta. Todo es tristeza y dolor hasta que aparece alguien para recordarle que no está solo nunca más.


_**Holas! :D**_

 **Bienvenidos Shinobis y Kunoichis a otra historia del fandom de Naruto en español escrita por su amiga Oveja salvaje _*Inserte aquí los aplausos*_ Gracias, muchas gracias xD**

 **Esta vez me alegra presentarles esta historia recién salida del horno (o de word) xD**

 **Este one-shot esta ambientado en algún lugar después de la guerra y antes de la película The Last y es mi versión de lo que pudo haber pasado el primer aniversario del fin de la guerra.**

* * *

 **Aviso:** **Este fic participa en el reto** _¡Yo no escogí el título!_ **del foro** _La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas_.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, no gano dinero con esta historia. sus comentarios son mi única paga.**

* * *

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Escrito en piedra.**

* * *

Esa mañana hacía un día soleado y agradable. Parecía sacado de alguna historia ideal con los pájaros cantando, las personas alegres y madrugadoras comenzando el día y los vendedores abriendo sus negocios para recibir a sus clientes. Simplemente un día, en apariencia, perfecto.

Pero no lo era para Naruto Uzumaki, ex paria de la aldea ahora héroe reconocido por todos los shinobis por su participación en la cuarta guerra ninja. Todo debería de pintar maravilloso para el rubio y, sin embargo, al despertar no quería nada más que no tener que salir de la cama nunca. Hoy no tenía misiones programadas ni ninguna tarea que requiriera su presencia. A pesar de ello se había hecho una promesa y no podía faltar a ella.

Hoy hacía un año del término de la guerra.

Naruto se levantó y se preparó para su día. Escogió llevar ropas de civil con una camiseta negra. Ni siquiera tuvo ganas de servirse su habitual desayuno de ramen. No tenía estomago para desayunar nada.

Salió de su departamento y lo primero que hizo fue parar en la florería Yamanaka para comprar unos crisantemos blancos. Eligio ir bajo un pequeño genjutsu para no ser reconocido. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

Siguió su camino una vez que las flores estuvieron en su poder hacia un lugar que conocía muy bien. Un lugar que era parte de su historia como shinobi, un lugar que conoció el día de su examen de cascabeles con Kakashi-sensei. La roca de los caídos.

Cuando acabo la guerra se prometió a si mismo venir a visitar este lugar en el aniversario, hoy sería su primera visita y no sabía si estaba preparado para ello.

Una vez que estuvo enfrente podía sentir el pesado nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Se sentía como una apretada bola pesada.

El nombre de Jiraiya estaba en este lugar. El de sus padres ahora que sabía cuales eran. El de Neji.

Había más nombres. Nombres de personas que no conocía pero que igual dieron sus vidas por la guerra. Nombres de gente con familia y amigos a los que les había fallado.

Cuando los veía escritos ahí, en la **_fría piedra._** Sentía que el precio que tuvieron que pagar era demasiado alto. Incluso los nombres que no estaban escritos como el de Nagato, Konan… ninjas que dieron su vida por él. Por causa suya.

Apretó los puños con rabia hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos y sus uñas se enterraron tan profundamente que sangro un poco. No le importaba en esos momentos, con el ritmo al que sanaba probablemente ya no tuviera nada cuando abriera las manos. Necesitaba el dolor en este momento.

Sus ojos se detuvieron mucho más tiempo en el nombre de Neji. Su cuerpo estaba en el cementerio, con su propia lápida y dedicación, pero su nombre estaba en esta piedra. Escrito junto con los otros ninjas que murieron en batalla.

Sentía sus ojos arder pero no permitió que ninguna lágrima fuese derramada.

Se puso de cuclillas para colocar las flores en la base de la piedra mientras pensaba en las otras personas que había perdido por segunda vez durante la guerra.

El Tercero, el viejo que había sido prácticamente su abuelo. Itachi, quien al final del día estaba de su lado.

Había sido un muy, muy alto precio y no sabía si podría soportarlo.

Todavía de cuclillas le dio un puñetazo al duro suelo debajo de él mientras apretaba los dientes con rabia y lágrimas contenidas.

Todo era tan, tan injusto.

Estaba simplemente en una espiral de dolor, furia y culpa hundiéndose cada vez más profundo.

Hasta que una delicada mano se posó en su hombro.

Por un momento creyó que se iba a descolocar el cuello de tan rápido que lo giro.

Su primer vistazo a través de las lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos fue un mar de cabello oscuro y un par de brillantes ojos blancos.

Hinata, vestida también con una blusa negra, llevaba en su mano un ramo de girasoles. Lentamente se puso de pie luciendo avergonzado por su arrebato de hace un minuto.

 _¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ella parada ahí?_

-¿Cuánto tiempo…?- dijo sin poder terminar la pregunta.

-Lo suficiente.- contesto ella con su voz llena de calma y dulzura. No había lástima ahí, había comprensión y entendimiento. En esos ojos blancos podía ver el mismo dolor que veía en sí mismo pero también una inusitada fortaleza. Aparto la mirada avergonzado de sí mismo por no poder tener esa misma fuerza.

-Pero el Naruto que yo conozco.- continúo ella lentamente buscando sus ojos sin poder lograrlo.- No se rinde ante nada y no deja que el dolor lo domine.- volteo a mirarla, repentinamente sorprendido por esas palabras. Un fuego en esos ojos blancos.- Incluso desde niño, a pesar de estar solo y rechazado siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y la valentía para salir adelante. Demostrar que podría lograrlo.- Una tímida sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su propio rostro y el de ella.- Ellos no querrían ver que te derrumbes así.

La sonrisa se hizo más ancha.

Tomándola por sorpresa el rubio envolvió a Hinata en un apretado abrazo mientras reía y la levantaba para darle vueltas. Ella chillo y se río con un sonido tintineante que lleno su corazón de calidez.

-¡Gracias Hinata!- grito mientras la bajaba y sonreía, las mejillas de ella estaban rojas como manzanas y brillaba de una manera en que no podía describir. Si tan solo se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que esta mujer significaba en su corazón no se hubiera tardado años y que ella fuese secuestrada por un hombre de la luna para darse cuenta. (Claro que eso es una historia para otro día.)

Ahora, en cambio, el día parecía al fin el adecuado para el rubio. Brillante y cálido, con el sol en su cabello, la sonrisa de Hinata en su mente y sus palabras en su corazón.

Esos nombres estaban escritos en piedra. Un homenaje a su muerte. Pero su sacrificio no fue en vano. Ellos lucharon por la paz que tenían ahora. Definitivamente había valido la pena.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar comentarios, son mi fuerza motora para continuar escribiendo -w-**


End file.
